The Black Notebook
by ivy.and.gold
Summary: Edward is infatuated by the girl in the school uniform but when she leaves her black notebook will everything change one-shot AH B/E


**Okay, I'm sure you know the drill,  
Please read and review**

**Love, Peace and Chocolate**

**twilight-amyy**

**(:x**

**EPOV**

I pulled on the customary apron before going to clear the table where _she_ sat. She came here everyday at the same time. I was usually here when she walked her and always found I way to make sure I was her server. Today I was running late I missed the chance to inconspicuously touch her hand when I was giving her change or soak in her smell when I gave her the usual, decaf coffee with 3 ½ sugars, 3cm of whipped cream and 2 ¾ squares of grated chocolate.

With any other customer I would of told them to piss off but with her I found it so endearing.

Everyday she would walk in, sit on the same spot, on the same sofa and right in the same black notebook.

Today she wore her shoulder length curls in a small ponytail. Her face was flushed from the cold and she was nibbling on the end of a biro, her perfect eyebrows furrowed in concentration over her brown doe eyes. I couldn't take my eyes off her if I tried. Her legs were crossed discreetly, I could see a small sliver of her pale skin through the gap between her knee high socks and her black skirt.

I knew from her uniform she attended the local all girls school, I also knew that school was one of the most expensive in the state as my little sister, Alice, attended it.

I had tough about asking Alice who the girl was more time than I cared to admit but had decided against it every time so I wouldn't run the risk of sounding stalkerish, after all she was a High School Senior – I knew this from the prefect badge she wore – and I was I college sophomore.

I took a deep breath before walking over to her table. As always she lifted her eyes and gave me a slight smile before turning back to her notebook.

I picked up her empty cup – I knew for a fact she _never_ had a refill – and was about to walk away when I heard her speak

"How do you spell declaration?" I had heard her speak before but never a full sentence, I had never before heard her strong British accent, it made her sound so..intellectual, the way she pronounced each word with perfect clarity. I must of looked very stupid because she continued to speak, as if she needed to explain her question to me "I mean, is it dec-lee-ration or dec-la-ration?" I stood in shock for a moment longer.

She was talking to me? Oh God! What do I say?

_Well answering her question would be a good start._

A voice in my head said. I though it would probably be wist to comply.

"Um...well, you know..it's...um...declaration?" I stuttered my way through the the sentence making it sound like a question.

Smooth Edward. Now she must think you are a complete retard. Great!

She smiled gratefully before she began to write furiously. I walked way, blushing bright red.

-

She left soon after my little...incident...i went to wipe the table as usual when I noticed she had left her notebook.

My breathing hitched, I often spent hours pondering about what she wrote about in the notebook and now she had left it behind. I wondered if it was an accident or if she wanted me to see it.

I stood for a moment wondering what to do, after a few moments I decided to pick it up and return it to her tomorrow – and maybe just have a tiny peep.

I couldn't wait to get home and rushed up to my room as soon as I entered the house ignoring my mother's welcoming and Alice's pleas as to if I had seen her clack Chanel pumps.

As soon as my door was safely locked I flipped open the first page of the notebook.

I could see a large chuck of the pages had been ripped out but on the first page, dead center the was a few lines of pages written in an elegant script

_I'm Bella Swan._

_I'm eighteen years old._

_I read Shakespeare_

_and_

_I think I'm in love with a man whose name is a mystery to me._

I could feel my heart thumping erratically in my chest. Well, okay, she defiantly meant to leave this behind. It tried to decipher what her message may mean. Was it possible that said man was me?

I decided the best thing to do was write something back,

_I'm Edward Cullen_

_I'm twenty-one years old._

_I listen to Clair de Lune_

_and_

_I think I'm in love with a girl who's name I have only just found out._

My palms were sweating as I wrote the note, afraid that maybe this note wasn't meant for me or that this was just some school girl prank.

Well, really, what's the worst that could happen?

-

The notes continued for months, much in the same manor, we just wrote down random facts about ourselves until I had knew enough about Bella Swan to write a book.

The only time we spoke was when she was ordering her coffee. I had no idea where this was going, but I truth I didn't care I was just glad that Bella was no longer an enigma to me.

-

It was a rainy afternoon, I had just gave Bella her coffee and was now standing behind the counter staring at her as she stared at her open notebook as if willing some words to magically appear.

I heard the bell above the door ring, signifying that somebody had entered, I was to entranced by Bella to even consider turning to see who it was.

"Edward, you do know that whole zombie face does nothing for you?" I was snapped back into reality as soon as I hear that voice. Alice.

"What are you doing here?" the words came out harsher than I had meant to so I threw an apologetic smile on at the end to let Alice know that I didn't mean anything by it.

"What? Am I not allowed to visit my big brother at work?" Alice asked feigning hurt, as annoying as she could be I loved her and really took the whole protective big brother thing to heart.

"Well, in that case, what would you like?" I asked, already knowing what she would pick, all she drank was espresso, which was probably why she was so hyper all the time. Alice's face fell into her puppy dog expression and her lips formed a pout

"You know I would love an espresso but I don't have any money" she said in a heartbroken voice, I knew she wanted something, I had been working her for over 3 years and she only came in here when she didn't have any money to go to the local 'Starbucks'. I sighed before answering her

"It's on the house" I said, running my hand through my hair, I was way to nice to my sister.

Alice squealed and jumped up and down

"your the best big brother, _ever_!" I laughed before noticing that Bella was staring intently at us

"Ally, what are you doing here?" Bella asked Alice while rising form her seat and walking over to her.

"Bells! I didn't know you came here! If you did I would of introduced you to Edward so you could get free coffees!" Alice said while embracing a confused Bella.

"Wait, you know each other?" I asked while mentally cursing myself for going over at Jasper's every time Alice had her friends round.

"Duh! Eddie, me and Bells have been best friends for years!" Alice said whilst handing Bella a copy of some kind of textbook.

God I so should of stayed at home.

"Well, I better go. It was nice meeting you, Edward" Bella said as she turned to back to her seat to collect her bag. It was the first time I had heard her say my name and it sent chills down my spine. God, did this girl have any idea what she was doing to me?

"Wait, Bells, give me one second, I just need my darling brother to make me an espresso to go and then I can come with you. We can just go to mine, we have that biology project due next week" I smiled at the prospect of Bella at my house, I would make sure I got off my shift early so I could see her before she left.

"Sure, Ally" Bella replied whilst slinging her messenger bag over her shoulder. I made Alice's drink as slowly as I could, I liked hearing Bella talk to somebody, to be in her element

"....why didn't you say yes? Mike is the gorgeous and he is a college boy?" Alice questioned Bella. I felt my blood boil at the prospect of Bella so much as being hugged by another boy. I waited eagerly for Bella's answer

"Ally, I've already told you, there's somebody else" Bella said sighing. I felt my heart soar at her words, I hoped against hope that I was her 'somebody else'.

"Well, when am I going to meet him?" Alice presses, never one to settle for vague answers. I was curious as to what Bella would answer the this question. When would Alice find out that I was in love with her barely legal best friend? Would she ever?

"I don't know, Ally, when he decides to ask me out" Bella sighed, I could here the sadness in her answer. I also knew she though I couldn't her their conversation. I hated that as yet I hadn't plucked up enough courage to even talk to her but it gave me a huge confidence boost to know that she _wanted_ me to ask her out.

"Whatever, but you better let him know that there is more than one guy after you and that you can't sit waiting for him forever" Alice said with a laugh. In truth I wasn't at all surprised there were lots of guys after Bella, after all, she was beautiful and smart and endearing and funny....okay, so I really need to ask her out.

I heard Bella laugh, it sounded like bells and I made I promise to myself that when I did ask her out I would try to make her laugh as much as possible

"I was talking to Emmett today and he said James really liked you, you know the one who gave you the vodka at Jessica Stanley's party?" Alice continued, obviously trying to convince Bella that there were much better suiters for her than this 'somebody else'.

Something snapped in me right then and I knew I had to ask Bella out, here and now. I don't know what made me do it, maybe it was the fact that I knew James and he was one of the biggest perverts in the college or maybe it was the fact that even though we had both admitted our love for one another I couldn't kiss her, or hug her, or shower her with gifts.

I turned round abruptly, spilling Alice's espresso in the process

"Bella, will you come to dinner with me" I blurted out before I could second guess myself.

I heard Alice let out a gasp and I watched as Bella's face broke out into a breathtaking smile.

"At last" Bella said whilst I jumped over the counter and embraced her like I had wanted to do since she walked into the coffee shop dripping wet in her private school uniform, black notebook clutched to her chest last year.

I felt Bella's vanilla flavored against my own and before I could comprehend what I was doing I kissed her with all the built up love that I had kept bottled out since that first note.

We only broke apart when I hear Alice's loud voice, demanding to know why her big brother and best friend were kissing.

"Isabella Marie Swan, what the hell do you think you are doing sucking face with my big brother?"

Bella turned the most beautiful shade of pink and I had to fight the urge not to kiss her again, not quite sure how that would go down with Alice.

"Um...Alice, meet somebody else" Bella said whilst looking at her feet.

I was expecting Alice to throw a fit and tell Bella what a bad friend she was and yell at me for being a pervert or something.

What she did completely shocked me

"I always knew you to were perfect for each other" she happily while typing frantically into her phone keypad probably telling everybody I knew the good news.

And I really couldn't be happier, I probably had the goofiest grin on my face but I didn't care because I also had the perfect girl wrapped in my embrace.

**What do you think?**

**I am personally really please with this but I can't wait to hear what you think**

**The sequel is now up, it is just another one-shot but I would love for you to read it**

**Love, Peace and Chocolate**

**twilight-amyy**

**(:x**


End file.
